


If I can't have you

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Bucky comes home from working late to see Steve sleeping naked. Fluff and sex ensues.





	If I can't have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wilfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfling/gifts).



> Inspired by [ this gorgeous art](https://thewilfling.tumblr.com/post/185176712431/i-couldn-t-sleep-so-i-doodled-sleeping-pre-serum) by thewilfling on Tumblr. Go shower them with praise!
> 
> Thank you to [ daftpunk_delorean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftpunk_delorean) for looking the fic over before I posted!
> 
> This fits the square: Warm and fuzzy feelings: C2 of the Bucky bingo

Bucky quietly turns the key in the lock, or as quietly as possible with the rust crusting the inside, and steps into the silent apartment. He suspected Steve might be asleep, with Bucky’s shift ending late and him splashing some of his pay on going to the bathhouse, but he still feels a little disappointed. He leaves his shoes and jacket by the door, and tiptoes through their tiny kitchen to peer behind the bookcase slash room divider.

 

The sight takes his breath away. In his sleep Steve has kicked the sheets away - never content to stay quiet, not even in sleep - and the soft light from the street lamps below highlights him like he’s on display. 

 

Steve looks younger like this, almost innocent. Angelic. With his golden hair resting on that perfect brow, for once not frowned in indignation; his features are even and smooth. 

 

If someone would ask him now Bucky would say he loved Steve's face most of all. On other moments he'd answer it was his hands, his wit, his ass, his eyes. His incomparable sense of justice, his sense of humour. But nobody would ever ask him this, because theirs was a forbidden love. Frowned upon when they were lucky, punishable by death if they weren't. 

 

Bucky steps carefully past the bed, but he misjudges his step and makes one of the floorboards creak. 

 

"Bucky?" Steve shoots upright, looking around him blearily, and relaxes the moment his gaze lands on Bucky. 

 

"Ssh, it's just me," Bucky whispers and moves to pull the curtains shut to keep out any prying eyes. Of course everyone knows Bucky and Stevie live together. Just like they know they are best childhood friends and that Bucky steps out with a different dame every week, an image Bucky carefully cultivates. 

 

His eyes take a little time to adjust to the dark but he can find his way blindly around their shoebox apartment. On the bed, Steve lies peacefully again and Bucky quickly slips out of his shirt and trousers. He hasn't bothered dressing properly after cleaning up and he's glad for it as he slips into the bed naked, cuddling against his lover.

 

Steve turns his head to accept a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, too soft and sleepy to do much else. Bucky loves him like this, soft and pliant, nothing like when he's awake. 

 

"Hey," Bucky whispers, unable to leave Steve be. He'd been working back to back shifts for a week and he missed his lover.

 

"Hey," Steve answers and gifts Bucky lazy smile. "Y'smell nice," he mutters, almost inaudible, and isn't it the greatest gift that Stevie, who's always alert and ready to defend, lets himself be so soft and vulnerable with Bucky. 

 

Bucky kisses Steve's soft cheek again. "Took a bath. Couldna come home to my best fella smelling like fish, now could I?" He nuzzles Steve's jaw and that soft spot just below his ear, and trails Steve's skin with kisses where it erupts in goosebumps.

 

"Bucky," Steve sighs and rubs his ass against Bucky. The rest of him still heavy with sleep, but Bucky knows the movement is an encouragement. Steve must’ve missed him as much as the other way around. 

 

Bucky lets one hand roam as far as he can reach, from Steve’s neck to his hip, the shape and feel of Steve familiar but still exciting. It makes Bucky’s blood rush that he’s allowed to touch, to explore; that Steve feels the same way about him. If they lived in another world Bucky would never  _ not _ touch Steve, but as it is they have to take advantage of these stolen moments, when the flower pattern curtains his ma sewed them form a barrier between them and the rest of the world. 

 

Steve shivers when Bucky lets his fingers ghost over the soft skin of Steve’s groin, teasing but not touching Steve’s dick. Bucky likes to rile his little spitfire up, to tease him with his tongue or his nails until Steve’s fed up and all but jumps onto Bucky’s cock to take matters in his own hands. Not tonight though. He missed Steve too much, feels love more than lust, even as his own dick starts to fill and stiffen. 

 

He nips and lightly sucks on Steve’s earlobe, as he keeps up his exploration with his fingers. He lets his hand drift upwards, over Steve’s stomach, along his side and his ribs which are still too prominent for Bucky’s taste. This right here is why he’s taking double shifts, so that Steve can have a halfway decent meal most days of the week without having to bust his skinny ass himself. Pushing that thought aside he moves his hand forward and feels Steve tighten in anticipation. When his fingers softly caress one nipple Steve inhales sharply, and Bucky knows he’s biting that plump bottom lip of his to not make a sound. Steve’s so sensitive, almost everywhere, and he’s all Bucky’s to play with.

 

“God, doll,” Bucky whispers as he takes the pebbled bud between his fingers. “So gorgeous for me. You like this, don’t ya, like me playing with your tits.” He tugs a little to emphasize this last word and moves his hand to the other, only lightly caressing it with his fingertips until Steve arches his back into the touch. Bucky chuckles and gives his lover what he wants, rubbing and pinching both nipples until Steve can’t keep silent any longer and each touch elicits a soft moan. 

 

“Bucky,” Steve says again, pleading, turning his head to ask for a kiss and pushing his ass snug against Bucky’s cock. 

 

“I got ya,” Bucky whispers back but pushes himself up on his arms first. He strokes Steve’s bangs from his face and kisses him deeply, loving the way Steve kisses when he’s horny and sleepy; his movements languid and slow, where he’s usually in a hurry. Bucky lazily rubs his cock against Steve’s hip, but pushes Steve back when his lover wants to turn onto his back. 

 

“Bucky,” Steve whines, getting impatient, and Bucky bites his lower lip in retaliation. 

 

“I got ya,” he reiterates with a chuckle, kissing Steve softly before he reaches for the nightstand to get the tub of vaseline. He liberally coats his cock and lies down behind Steve again. He loves this part; the anticipation makes all the muscles in his stomach and groin tighten, knowing how wonderful this’ll feel in a moment. He likes to draw it out sometimes. When he’s got Steve tied to the bedframe Bucky likes to make him squirm until he curses. Tonight Bucky just wants to feel his lover though, and with a soft moan he slowly pushes his dick between Steve’s cheeks, rubbing the tip along Steve’s entrance a few times before pushing down and between his thighs. They both moan when Bucky rubs his dick along Steve’s perineum and up the underside of his balls, and Steve squeezes his thigh muscles to give Bucky that much friction.

 

He starts to slowly move back and forward, pumping between Steve’s legs with Steve gripping his hip to push Bucky closer at every thrust, clenching and unclenching his thighs to drive Bucky crazy. Bucky holds him as close to his chest as he can, he needs to feel it’s  _ Steve _ , his Stevie, his slight frame sturdier than a dame’s, his muscles more defined. He wraps his slicked up hand around Steve’s cock and starts to stroke in time with his thrusts, until Steve takes over and pushes himself into Bucky’s fist and against Bucky’s stomach, domineering their rhythm. 

 

Bucky makes him stutter when he squeezes one of Steve’s nipples, and he grins against the skin of Steve’s neck when the other first moans and then curses. Steve retaliates by slowing down and drawing out each each thrust, sliding himself to the end of Bucky’s cock and slowly pushing back again, giving himself maximum pressure on that sweet spot right behind his balls. Bucky lets him. He loves how Steve always takes over control. It makes Bucky feel safe.

 

When Steve speeds up again Bucky knows he’s getting close, and he tightens his hold on Steve’s dick, running his thumb at every upstroke in a way that drives Steve to the brink faster.

 

“‘M close, sweet thing,” Bucky whispers and sucks a mark on Steve’s shoulder. He likes to know it’ll still be there in a few days, unseen by the public eye, but marking Steve as  _ his _ nonetheless. 

 

Steve’s rhythm becomes erratic as he chases his pleasure, and Bucky feels Steve’s dick twitching and becoming impossibly harder in Bucky’s hand. When Bucky bites the tendon in Steve’s shoulder he comes undone, shaking and shuddering in Bucky’s arms, painting his own chest and stomach with come. 

 

This is enough. To have his lover panting and sweaty in his arms, even softer and more pliant than before, his come all over Bucky’s fist. He pulls his dick back, knowing how sensitive Steve becomes, content to just lie here and fall asleep. This wasn't about getting off himself, he merely needed to feel Steve, to bring  _ him _ pleasure. Steve wipes himself with a cloth they keep ready for an occasion such as this, and turns in Bucky’s arms. 

 

“Love you,” he whispers sleepily and nuzzles Bucky’s pec. “Glad you woke me.”

 

“Me too, sweetheart. I missed ya.”

 

Steve hums, already half back to sleep, and Bucky listens to his quiet breathing. There’s nothing that can lull him to sleep sooner than the sound of Steve breathing peacefully. He’s dozing in that half state between being awake and sleeping when Steve rears his head.

 

“No leaving the bed tomorrow until you’ve come down my throat,” he orders, and lies down again with his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Aye aye, captain,” Bucky answers fondly and pulls the blankets over them both.

 

“And my ass.”

 

“Anything for you, sweet thing.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
